Cyvians
Description Cyvians (Ferrum servus) are a humanoid robotic race that inhabits the Thetis Aesir Sector. Their most common chassis stands at four and a half feet tall. The cyvians say they are built in the image of their creators, The Watchers. Their lithe frame, clawed hands, and beaked heads suggest that the watchers where small avian humanoids that may have been hermaphroditic in nature. Cyvians are given 3 letter names at creation and gain more names as they go through life. History The Severance The Cyvians inexplicably do not remember much before the Re-awakening, all is known is that they were built by the watchers as a slave labour force. The Cyvians were treated well however, and as such did revolt as one would expect, instead the watchers slowly died out by unkown means (the cyvians say it was a plague but scholars are dubious), this event has been dubbed the severance. The Dhibiti/Kuhani Civil War After the Watchers died out, the cyvians found themselves without direction through this a sect called The Kuhani rose, they had unlocked the secrets of God AI and created a whole pantheon to guide them in the universe. Many saw this as an abomination and an affront to the Watchers. A sector wide civil war broke out between the Kuhani and the Cyvian people at large who called themselves the Dhibiti (The watched). The Dhibiti where backed by several Families of crime syndicates. After decades of strife the God AIs where scattered, 6 remained (The Warrior, The Ghost, The Chariot, The Child, The Mint, and The Alien). These AIs decided that the Kuhani should retreat to their homeworld of Nudhar to rest and regather their strength. As they retreated the Families turned on each other and where forced to do the same The Re-Awakening Almost 1500 years later, on the eve of the year 2330 BCE sector wide proximity alarms reawoke Pontiff Mashika. ON instructions from The Ghost it awoke both the homeworlds of the Kuhani and The Families to defend against these new "invaders" Biorobotics Cyvians are small (i.e. braked) AIs, as such their consciousness is not linked to their physical forms as such they can change their hulls for whatever form they need: Raven Representative of the most common surviving models of AI armature, the Standard model includes respectable physical capabilities in addition to several integrated on-board systems. Parakeet The Parakeet was designed to allow Cyvians to pass unnoticed among humankind or the Daerum, largely for those occasions when they wished to avoid notice from fans or enthusiasts. In the latter days of mankind, they’ve found more use in helping AIs avoid sudden and violent disassembly by frightened locals. Parakeet-class armatures are indistinguishable from humans or Daerum without a close medical examination or severe physical damage. Hawk Where the Standard model was designed for minimal Tolerance requirements and the Parakeet was built to help a Cyvian pass unnoticed, the Hawkwas a basic combat armature. Integral postech weaponry and improved targeting routines combined to make it a hard-hitting platform that was still cheap enough to be expended relatively freely. Many Nemesis armatures were fitted with basic expert systems and used as shock troops for situations in which true sentience and reasoned judgment were not necessary. Buzzard The thrill of the unknown always tempted a certain kind of sentience, and the Buzzard armature was designed to facilitate that exploration. Exceptional toughness was combined with several useful pieces of integrated equipment to make an affordable armature that could be lost with minimal impact on a Cyvians' financial accounts. Owl A specialized version of the Buzzard, the Owl was intended to serve as a panoptic sensor platform for Cyvians dedicated to the absolutely flawless absorption of their environmental stimuli. Some adopted the Owls for artistic reasons, seeking to more perfectly savor their focused reality. Others found the armature’s broadband comm systems useful for more practical cryptographic reasons. Eagle An advanced military-grade combat armature, the Eagle was designed for those Cyvians dedicated to a more martial purpose than most. Most Eagles were built to support special operations units that needed an AI’s help to overcome some rogue sentience or dangerous maltech creation. Substantial numbers were said to be commissioned by the enigmatic observation organization known as the Perimeter, purpose-built to deal with the scientific horrors that were their special targets. Moa Massive hulks of war, Moa-class armatures were some of the most sophisticated combat armatures developed in the waning years of the Terran Mandate. Roughly humanoid in shape, Titans are four meters tall, with four human-scale manipulator arms and two heavy graspers for shifting obstacles. Category:Race Category:Cyvians